criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted Waters
Uncharted Waters 'is the first case featured in ''Criminal Case, being the first case in A Heavenly World, as well as the sixty-seventh case overall. It takes place in Europe as the first case of the region. Plot The player held a small key card and placed it into a key card reader under the Statue of Bastet is Denmark, unlocking the door. As they walk down the stairs, they were quickly congratulated by the Agency of the Sphinx, welcoming the player as the new recruit. They said that they dislike the Heavenly Guard's ways of ruling and tyranny, and they plan to put a stop to it. When many other members in past years have failed, chief Alvarez was determined that someone as smart as the player will help turn the world back into its former glory. As they start to clean up the various party streamers and balloons, they hear a grotesque scream. Quickly, chief Alvarez sent the player and senior agent Kassim Barzani outside to investigate. They come out and discover the body of Prime Minister Emil Lund, stabbed in the back and his guts purging out. Covering his mouth, Kassim agrees with the player to start an investigation. They quickly start to suspect fisherman Valdemar Knudsen, the victim's assistant Josefine Olson, and aspiring author Jacqueline Santorini. While reviewing the clues and secretly congratulating the player for doing so much on the first day of their job, informant Evelyn Young approaches the duo with information about the victim. Evelyn tells Kassim and the player that the victim usually spent his time at the Statue of Loveliness before Denmark's inevitable capture by the Heavenly Guard. She also discovered that there was a vote by the council of Denmark, which the victim was a part of, to give Denmark to the Heavenly Guard without resistance. Emil was the only one against the idea, presumably resulting in his death. The team also suspected the vice president of Denmark, August Vestergaard, and sculptor Ella Jessen. As Kassim was eating some frozen yogurt with the player, locals were panicking around them, saying the Statue of Loveliness is tumbling down. The duo quickly rushed over there and noticed the flag of the Heavenly Guard standing tall. Kassim mentioned that the Heavenly Guard sends messages like this all the time to defective cities, and this is no exception. The team quickly investigates, discovering the Bastet's dagger replica, until incarcerating Ella as the guilty party. Ella refused all allegations, saying that the god Bastet has been watching over her and can prove her innocence. When Kassim inquired that the victim was murdered by a replica of Bastet's dagger, she raised a fist, saying that Prime Minister Lund cared more about "integrity." She was completely fine with the idea of the Heavenly Guard taking over to Denmark and even started to adapt to the new rules, such as lack of pizza and a chip in her hand. While watching a debate of the council deciding if Denmark shall surrender or fight against the Heavenly Guard. Emil was the only one willing to fight, saying that he wants Denmark to be free and not under tyrannical rule, and would rather die fighting than surrendering. Ella was angry at Prime Minister Lund, wanting to show him that the new order isn't bad. When the vote to surrender won, Prime Minister Lund quickly ran off towards the docks to hitch a dinghy somewhere, something Jessen noted as a 'defective' city. Ella caught him and he pleaded mercy, which resulted in Ella laughing while he stabbed his back and pulled his guts out, saying that he simply needed to spill his guts to see the truth. Judge Henri Moreau sentenced to crazed sculptor to life in asylum. While the Sphinx celebrated the player's first arrest, August came on the television, with an announcement, saying that the Heavenly Guard has entered the city and is now installing chips into all inhabitant's arms, prompting chief Alvarez to panic. The team eerily watched the broadcast, showing the Heavenly Guard entering Denmark and taking innocent citizens that resisted them into an overridden office. Chief Alvarez warned the team that there is something to worry about, since a curious Evelyn was out getting information on the resistance. Under a disguise, chief Alvarez took the player to go recover Evelyn, who was hiding at the debris of the Statue of Loveliness under some cloth. She explained that two guards were talking about once Europe is taken over, they will execute all defectors of the new order. Prompted, the chief plans on warning the remaining countries in Europe before they become outlaws of the Heavenly Guard. After infiltrating the Heavenly Guard's forces with a use of disguises, Evelyn, Aiko and the Player discover that the evil is planning on taking over Sweden. With haste, the team pack up their bags and plan on going to Sweden, hopefully warning the citizens to escape while you can. Summary Victim * '''Emil Lund (found stabbed and his guts pouring out of his wound) Murder Weapon * Bastet's Dagger Replica Killer * Ella Jessen Suspects Profile * This suspect uses butter * This suspect ties knots Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect has sea sickness * This suspect uses butter * This suspect ties knots Profile * This suspect has sea sickness * This suspect uses butter * This suspect ties knots Profile * This suspect has sea sickness * This suspect uses butter * This suspect ties knots Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect has sea sickness * This suspect uses butter * This suspect ties knots Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *Thee killer has sea sickness. *The killer uses butter. *The killer ties knots. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Denmark's Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fish Barrel, Rain Cap) (Victim Identified: Emil Lund) * Examine Fish Barrel. (Result: Bloody Cloth) * Examine Bloody Cloth. (Result: Powder) * Examine Rain Cap. (New Suspect: Valdemar Knudsen) * Talk to Valdemar about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) * Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Pager, Schedule) * Examine Pager. (New Suspect: Josefine Olson) * Speak to Josefine Olson about the victim's whereabouts. * Examine Schedule. (New Suspect: Jacqueline Santorini) * Ask Jacqueline why she met with the victim. * Analyze Powder. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer has sea sickness.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer uses butter.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Statue of Loveliness. (Clues: Lost Book, Silver Plaque, Spray Paint Can) * Examine Spray Paint Can. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Valdemar's fingerprints) * Ask Valdemar why he vandalized the Statue of Loveliness. (Result: Valdemar uses butter.) * Examine Lost Book. (New Suspect: August Vestergaard) * Talk to August about his relationship with the victim. (Result: August has sea sickness and uses butter.) * Examine Silver Plaque. (New Suspect: Ella Jessen) * Speak to Ella about making the Statue of Loveliness. (Result: Ella uses butter; New Crime Scene: Marbled Bookcase) * Investigate Marbled Bookcase. (Clues: Faded Manual, Victim's Memo, Matchbox) * Examine Faded Manual. (Result: Threats) * Examine Victim's Memo. (Result: Jacqueline's Expulsion) * Speak to Jacqueline about being kicked out of Denmark. (Result: Jacqueline has sea sickness.) * Examine Matchbox. (Result: Provocative Messages) * Talk to Josefine about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Josefine has sea sickness and uses butter.) * Analyze Threats. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer ties knots.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Statue Ruins. (Clues: Torn Photo, Forged Document, Tooth) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: August's Argument) * See why August argued with the victim. (Result: August ties knots, Valdemar ties knots) * Examine Forged Document. (Result: Ella's Forgery) * Ask Ella why she carried forged documents. (Result: Ella has sea sickness and ties knots) * Examine Tooth. (Result: Jacqueline's Tooth) * Talk to Jacqueline about the fight with the victim. (Result: Jacqueline uses butter and ties knots, Josefine ties knots) * Investigate Rickety Dinghys. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Tangled Fishnets, Locked Fisherman's Box) * Examine Tangled Fishnets. (Murder Weapon Identified: Bastet's Dagger Replica) * Examine Bastet's Dagger Replica. (Result: Clear Liquid) * Examine Locked Fisherman's Box. (Result: Bloody Rope) * Examine Bloody Rope. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Clear Liquid. (9:00:00) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) Europe In Shambles (1/7) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Remote) * Watch August's speech. (Reward: Burger) * See what has Chief Alvarez so worked up. (Reward: Heavenly Guard's Shirt) * Investigate Statue Ruins. (Clues: Cloths) * Examine Cloths. (Result: Evelyn) * Wake Evelyn up. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Denmark Docks. (Clues: Heavenly Guard's Map) * Examine Heavenly Guard's Map. (Result: Unaffected Countries) * Move on to a new case now!